Computers have become highly integrated in the workforce, in the home, in mobile devices, and many other places. Computers can process massive amounts of information quickly and efficiently. Software applications designed to run on computer systems allow users to perform a wide variety of functions including business applications, schoolwork, entertainment and more. Software applications are often designed to perform specific tasks, such as word processor applications for drafting documents, or email programs for sending, receiving and organizing email.
In some cases, software applications are designed for operation in distributed environments. For instance, applications may be designed so that one instance of the application runs on multiple different computer systems. Such applications may be said to be running on the “cloud.” These applications are typically designed to run on a specific cloud, or set of computing systems. This set of computing systems typically has a specific set of rules and/or settings that are used for all applications running on those systems.